Raven Khan
Raven Khan 'is a supporting antagonist and later redeemed anti hero of ''RWBY. She was a tribal leader of bandits, before becoming an agent of the Grimm, working for Salem, but later comes to her senses and saves Ruby Rose. She is the mother of Yang Branwen and Taurus Khan. '''Biography Raven attended Haven Academy with her friend, Summer Rose, and was form into a team with Li Taiyang and Willow Schnee. She eventually formed a relationship with Tyrian Nikos and married him, and they would eventually have a son named Taurus Khan together. However, later on, she has an affair with Krow Branwen, which results in her giving birth to Yang Branwen. Even so, she abandons Yang and Krow and returns to Tyrian, continuing her life with him. Afterwards, as she spends time with Tyrian, she eventually separates from him and she assumes the role of leader to her tribe, leading her tribe of bandits in committing raids and ambushes on various people and doing what she can to survive. She also maintains a romantic relationship with Tyrian when he visits her. She also teaches Taurus much of her ambition, which leads to him starting to embrace his role in the White Fang. Eventually, she comes to start working for Salem, seeing it as a way of survival, but she manages to keep her affiliation secret. However, when she starts to become more uncooperative, Tyrian starts forcing her to cooperate with Salem. As such, Raven engages in a fight with team RWBY, where she encounters Yang. During their fight, Raven states that she is doing what she can to survive and wonders why Yang doesn't try to do the same, but Yang rebuffs this and simply calls Raven a coward. After their fight, Raven flees when things turn against her. Afterwards, she starts feeling very remorseful for her past actions and beliefs. She still works for Salem and accompanies her to her castle in the land of the Grimm. When teams RWBY and JNPR assault the castle, Raven and Salem are confronted by Ruby Rose. Raven battles Ruby and tempts her to become one with the Grimm, but Ruby refuses. As such, Raven starts stating that Ruby is too pure for the Grimm and suggests that Yang instead, due to her anger, would be better suited to serve the Grimm. Infuriated at the thought of Raven turning her sister to the Grimm, an enraged Ruby furiously attacks Raven and subdues her, cutting off her arm, leading to a terrified Raven begging for her life. When Salem instructs Ruby to kill Raven and take her place, however, Ruby refuses, and Salem attempts to kill Ruby with her powers. However, unwilling to let Ruby die, Raven comes to her senses and saves Ruby, cutting open a portal and pushing Salem into it, but Raven is mortally wounded in the process. Ruby attempts to heal the mortally wounded Raven, but Raven reassures her to not worry, as Raven has accepted her fate. Raven apologizes sincerely for what she had done and shows that she does love Yang and Ruby, and she thanks Ruby for reminding her of that, then Raven dies of her wounds. Personality Raven was initially very cold, dismissive and selfish, constantly only looking out for herself. She was harsh towards many others and often engaged in whatever activities she could that would ensure her survival. As such, she would often use cheating and underhanded methods to get her way. Deep down, she was a coward who was deeply afraid of confronting any threats, and too scared to admit this and would pass this off as her being "smart" or "just trying to survive". However, even more so, she is very caring and remorseful, and does love her daughter very much. She often regrets her cold and selfish actions and can be playful towards Yang and her sister, Ruby. Appearance Raven is a very beautiful Faunus woman with light skin and is of somewhat tall height. She has black hair with full bangs covering her entire forehead, while some of her hair is tied up in a ponytail, and she has red eyes. She is a Raven Faunus who possesses Raven feathers on her arms. She also has a very slender, voluptuous and comely hourglass figure, with a rather sizable bust as well. She speaks in a mature voice with a feminine pitch, and she usually has a glaring and annoyed expression and a blunt manner of speech. Abilities Raven's semblance is portal creation, which allows her to create portals with her sword. She is a very skilled fighter and is a master swordsman. She also has the ability to turn into a Raven, as per powers granted by Ozpin, which was based on her Raven Faunus status. Relationships Yang Branwen Initially, Raven didn't seem to care for Yang, having abandoned her when she was born, and thus, Yang came to deeply hate and resent Raven for this. As such, when they due confront each other, Yang becomes angry and hostile towards her while Raven is dismissive. However, Raven does deeply care for and love her daughter, believing Yang was better off without herself in her daughter's life. She also makes extra measure to protect her daughter, and in the end, she even saves Ruby due to Yang's love for her sister. Tyrian Nikos Raven and Tyrian had an explicit romantic and sexual relationship, and the two of them were very close, even having a son together. Raven and Tyrian eventually separate, but they continue having playful and romantic encounters every time they see each other. However, when Raven starts becoming uncooperative to Salem, Tyrian becomes very forceful and aggressive towards her to force to into doing Salem's bidding. Salem Raven served Salem purely out of fear, and did what she could to remain in Salem's good graces. Deep down, Raven didn't care for Salem, but she feared for her life if she didn't obey, and thus, continued to serve her. In the end, she betrays Salem to save Ruby. RWBY Chibi Raven Khan appears as one of the supporting characters of RWBY Chibi. Unlike her canon counterpart, Raven in Chibi is shown to be incredibly friendly, cheerful, fun loving and optimistic, and she is very affectionate and loving towards her family, similar to Li Taiyang, and Raven is shown to be very goofy and clumsy, often causing embarrassment for her daughter, Yang. However, unlike Li, Raven's attempts to reconnect with Yang fall short, largely due to them previously being so distant, though Raven is much more successful in bonding with Ruby, being far more successfully motherly towards her. Initially, before visiting Haven to spend time with her daughter, she was much more like her canon persona, being aloof, cold and distant. However, upon discovering a teddy bear Yang made for her that Lyrha accidentally brought to her camp, Raven realized how much she missed her daughter and (after a period of uncontrollable sobbing), she adopted a friendlier persona and went to see her. Trivia Category:RWBY Category:On and Off Category:Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Enforcers Category:Criminals Category:Amazons Category:Vigilantes Category:Guardians Category:Brutes Category:Bully Slayers Category:Chaotic Category:Fighter Category:Cowards Category:Femme Fatale Category:Adulterers Category:Provoker Category:Remorseful or Redeemed Category:Elementals Category:Serious Category:Harbingers Category:Empowered Characters Category:Anarchist Category:Enigmatic Characters Category:Gaolers Category:Swordsman Category:Greedy and Selfish Category:Heretics Category:Recurring Category:Business Characters Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Honorable Category:Mongers Category:Xenophobes and Supremacists Category:Blackmailers Category:Pessimists Category:Hypocrites Category:Paranoid Category:Characters Turned to the Other Side Category:Thief Category:Cheater Category:Friend of the Hero Category:Conspirators Category:Authority Category:Kidnapper Category:Right Hand Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Lustful Category:Married or Parents Category:Ally vs. Ally Category:Martial Artists Category:Liars Category:Mischievous Category:Assassin Category:Neutral Category:Thrill Seekers Category:Anti Heroes Category:Healers Category:Propagandists Category:Nihilists Category:Deceased Category:Betrayed Category:Reactionary and Revolutionary